


Yes, Captain.

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Dry Humping, M/M, Praise Kink, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Luffy likes to praise Zoro, and Zoro loves it...a lot.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 275





	Yes, Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> written in 30 minutes at midnight, content creation is wild sometimes.

Luffy hums, sitting wrapped around his first mate with legs woven behind his back. His fingers dance along the warm taut skin of Zoro’s shoulders, moving forward and back with no set rhythm. Zoro waits, patiently as he always does, to figure out where Luffy is taking this. 

Or if he’s merely just teasing him again. 

“Zoro’s so strong...and big…” Luffy sighs, fingers running along the curve of each muscle. The words send a shiver down Zoro’s spine, and a tightness in his pants. One that Luffy feels, and Zoro knows he does, because gentle laughter hisses from his mouth, “You like that?” 

_ God. _ Zoro swallows, louder than he really wanted to or intended and Luffy laughs again. He always does this, without meaning, and it drives Zoro up the wall. But to have him stop? Never an option. 

Luffy leans forward in Zoro’s arms, tugging the white shirt away from his neck, pressing kisses into the dip of his neck, and nearly purring. A quick swipe of his tongue across his collarbone is all it takes and Zoro bucks up into him gently. Pants now far past uncomfortable and his chest is itching for something. 

Something loud. 

Luffy continues kissing upwards, pressing himself harder into Zoro, and when he gets to his ear he hovers. Steady warm breath falls from his mouth while his teeth graze the soft skin, and Zoro has to bite back a groan. A failed mission once Luffy presses his lips around his earlobe, sucking gently. 

“H-a-hh-ah, L-luffy…” Zoro gasps, arms moving to tighten around Luffy, keeping him in place. 

“Mmm...you moan nice, Zoro.” Luffy croons, voice much lower than it was a moment ago and Zoro again shifts against Luffy’s ass, “It’s so low and throaty, sounds like when you yell when we fight. Such a good sound.” 

Zoro groans again through clenched teeth, but forces them open, letting a weak moan float from his lips. Luffy approves, placing another kiss on his neck, and grinding into Zoro’s ever present excitement. The action invokes another, this time unrestrained and Luffy sighs into Zoro’s skin. 

“See,” Luffy says, peppering kisses along Zoro’s jaw, “You sound so good.” 

“It’s your fault.” Zoro tries to sound playful, with a tone like the one he always taunts Luffy with, but it comes out needy. Almost a whine of accusation and Luffy smiles. 

“You make it sound like a bad thing.” Luffy argues, grinding downward again and Zoro sighs, “I want to hear it. It’s my favorite.” 

Curling his hands into Luffy’s shirt, Zoro grinds upwards into him. A steady rocking against him, each stroke driving him crazier than the last. Each movement, making his neck almost itch with the blood rushing to it. 

“Yes, captain.” Zoro groans and Luffy hums, content. Matching his speed, Luffy rocks against him, fingers now moving up and into Zoro’s hair. There, they curl, nails scratching against Zoro’s scalp, drawing yet another moan, “Yes.” 

“You’re so warm, Zoro. So strong. I knew I was right to want you,” Luffy purrs, tightening his grip to hold himself in place as Zoro rocks harder, faster. “No one else can do what you can.” 

“Anything,” Zoro pants out, mouth dry from his heavy breathing, “It’s nothing, if it’s for you.” 

Luffy laughs once more, but this time it’s low, knowing in its vibration, and he hitches forward against one of Zoro’s thrusts, “It’s not nothing, Zoro. You’re the best.” 

_ The best. _

Zoro’s ears ring with the words, heart thudding harder against his chest, and he’s so sure that it’s going to break out. Held captive in the non-existent space between them as they continue to rock. Pressure harshly grinding within Zoro’s stomach, and judging by the grip in his hair, Luffy is close too. 

“Luffy,” Zoro pants, smacking his lips trying to get any amount of moisture on them, “Please.” 

Luffy presses against Zoro then, sucking against his bottom lip, with a sigh laced behind it. It’s harsh and sweet, nowhere near gentle, and Zoro wouldn’t want it any other way. Drawing ever closer to the edge, Zoro huffs into Luffy’s mouth and he leans back out of the kiss. 

“I want to hear Zoro,” Luffy says, holding Zoro’s head back away from his lips, demanding his eyes focus onto him, “I want to see you.” 

“Yes, Captain.” Zoro pants, bucking up, coming at once. He groans through his release, eyes struggling to stay open, but what little he can see, Luffy is smiling. It twists in his gut and quirks a smile onto his lips as he settles back against the wall, “Anything else?” 

Luffy hums, kissing each of Zoro’s now bright red cheeks, and lets his hands fall from his hair to his shoulders. He runs his eyes over his first mate, like he’s trying to find something other than sweat, a heavy chest and tight pants. 

“No,” Luffy smiles and leans into Zoro’s ear, “you’re perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
TwitteR: @__moes__


End file.
